Resistance is Fatal
Resistance is Fatal is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-sixth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twenty-seventh case overall. It takes place in the Capitol Peak district of Concordia. Plot Evie took Isaac and the player to a barn outside town, which was the headquarters of the resistance against Mayor Lawson's regime, as a favor for Katherine Woolf. There, they stumbled upon resistance member Dylan Mitvok, crushed by the printing press. Because the murder involved the resistance, the team had to keep it secret as much as possible. They then found out that the resistance was being led by Giulietta Capecchi. Later, Bill Beatty, the Head of Clandestine Operations for the Justice Corps, said that the victim was spying on the resistance for the Corps. Afterwards, resistance member Mildred Takakura (who was Judge Takakura's niece) held Evie at gunpoint because she suspected the team to be in league with Lawson. They eventually found enough evidence to arrest Bill for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Bill said that the murder was his duty. Already suspecting that Dylan was withholding information from him, he decided to spy on his own and was led to the barn unwittingly by Dylan. When Bill asked Dylan for the information in the barn, he refused, having been convinced that the resistance was on the right side. To force the information from him, Bill knocked Dylan out and crushed him with a printing press, where he bled to his death. Replacing Takakura after his murder, Judge Umbright sentenced Bill to life in prison. Post-trial, Inspector Jaubert demanded a full report on what the Squad gathered from the resistance, threatening to arrest all of them if they did not comply. Maddie and the player went to Smokey's Café to learn more about the Corps so that they could convince the Corps that they were on their side without outing too much about the resistance. There, they found out a Justice Corps guide which they sent to Evie, who compiled a list of quotes from the book to help the team fool Jaubert. Using the quotes, they were able to successfully convince Bill that they were working with the Corps. Meanwhile, Evie said that an unknown benefactor left the resistance goods and money inside a scarecrow in the farm, but because the farm was compromised as the movement's headquarters, they could not gather the revenue anymore. Isaac and the player went to the farm to help, and found the scarecrow, which contained precious gems which (per Evie) belonged to Lady Highmore. The team talked to Highmore, who said that she would offer some space in her manor for resistance operations. They then retrieved a braille plate for Katherine to finish their help with the resistance. After all the events, Jaubert came back and the team was able to get his trust while not revealing anything about the resistance. Afterwards, the team vowed to keep ensuring the safety of Concordians. Summary Victim *'Dylan Mitvok' (found crushed inside a printing press) Murder Weapon *'Printing Press' Killer *'Bill Beatty' Suspects KWoolfMOTPPC227.png|Katherine Woolf GCapecchiMOTPPC227.png|Giulietta Capecchi MTakakuraMOTPP.png|Mildred Takakura BBeattyMOTPP.png|Bill Beatty TMarinMOTPP.png|Tomas Marin Quasi-suspect(s) IJaubertMOTPPC227.png|Inspector Jaubert LHighmoreMOTPPQ210.png|Lady Highmore Killer's Profile *The killer drinks camomile tea. *The killer rides a bicycle. *The killer bites their nails. *The killer has an ink stain. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes C227CS1A.png|Printing Press C227CS1B.png|Resistance Desk C227CS2A.png|Farm Field C227CS2B.png|Wagon C227CS3A.png|Smokey's Café C227CS3B.png|Café Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Printing Press. (Clues: Torn Flyer, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Katherine Woolf; Victim identified: Dylan Mitvok) *Question Katherine about the victim. (Prerequisite: Printing Press investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Farm Field) *Investigate Farm Field. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clues: Pile of Manure, Locked Crate) *Examine Pile of Manure. (Result: Giulietta's Locket; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Ask Giulietta why she is at the farm. (Prerequisite: Giulietta's Locket found) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Mildred Takakura) *Speak to Mildred Takakura about her involvement in the resistance. (Prerequisite: Letter unraveled) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Bloody Flyer) *Analyze Bloody Flyer. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bicycle) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Printing Press; Attribute: The killer drinks camomile tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Captain Beatty about the victim's spying. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Smokey's Café; Profile updated: Bill drinks camomile tea) *Investigate Smokey's Café. (Prerequisite: Bill interrogated; Clues: Lost and Found Box, Black Rope) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Loyalty Card; New Suspect: Tomas Marin) *Question Tomas Marin about the victim. (Prerequisite: Loyalty Card unraveled) *Examine Black Rope. (Result: Flakes) *Analyze Flakes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer bites their nails; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wagon) *Investigate Wagon. (Prerequisite: Flakes analyzed; Clues: Bouquet of Flowers, Locked Luggage) *Examine Bouquet of Flowers. (Result: Message) *Ask Giulietta about the bouquet from the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Giulietta drinks camomile tea, rides a bicycle and bites her nails) *Examine Locked Luggage. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Katherine about trying to film the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Katherine drinks camomile tea, rides a bicycle and bites her nails) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Resistance Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pigeon Message, Photo, Unfinished Bomb) *Examine Coded Message. (Result: Set of Numbers) *Analyze Set of Numbers. (09:00:00) *Ask Captain Beatty why he was upset with the victim. (Prerequisite: Set of Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Bill rides a bicycle and bites his nails) *Examine Photo. (Result: Tomas Marin) *Question Mr Marin about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tomas Marin identified; Profile updated: Tomas bites his nails) *Examine Unfinished Bomb. (Result: White Substance) *Examine White Substance. (Result: Sake) *Interrogate Miss Takakura about her bomb. (Prerequisite: Sake identified under microscope; Profile updated: Mildred rides a bicycle) *Investigate Café Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Washing Up Bin, Bicycle Helmet) *Examine Washing Up Bin. (Result: Bloody Hook) *Analyze Bloody Hook. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an ink stain) *Examine Bicycle Helmet. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Final Judgment (2/6). (No stars) Final Judgment (2/6) *Speak with Inspector Jaubert about his threat of arrest. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment) *Investigate Farm Field. (Prerequisite: Jaubert interrogated; Clue: Scarecrow) *Examine Scarecrow. (Result: Precious Stones) *Analyze Precious Stones. (09:00:00) *Speak with Lady Highmore about helping the resistance. (Prerequisite: Precious Stones analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wagon. (Prerequisite: Highmore interrogated; Clue: Broken Plaque) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Braille Alphabet Plaque) *Investigate Smokey's Café. (Prerequisite: Jaubert interrogated; Clue: Magazine Rack) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Justice Corps Guide) *Analyze Justice Corps Guide. (03:00:00) *Convince Captain Beatty that the Squad supports Lawson. (Prerequisite: Justice Corps Guide analyzed; Reward: Justice Corps Hat) *Discuss your report with Inspector Jaubert. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a play on the phrase "resistance is futile," which is a phrase commonly used by the Borg in the Star Trek franchise. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *Upon finding Giulietta's locket, Isaac says that Seamus was killed by Giulietta's mother, instead of Adrienna Brassiere. This is most likely a developer oversight. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Capitol Peak